warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Love Story ( Anyone can Edit this story!)
Hi! Remember, when your done EDITING, put your signature! Jclay251 23:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Characters Leafheart - Warrior of ShadowClan, she-cat. Brownlake - Med cat of WindClan, tom. Flowertail - Med. cat of RiverClan, she-cat. Hawklight - Med cat of ShadowClan, tom. ( Falls in love with Heartfeather.) Vinefrost - Hawklight's apprentice, she-cat Brownear - Heartfeather's apprentice, tom. Oceanstar - Leader of ThunderClan, tom. Windystar - Leader of ShadowClan, tom. Rosestar - Leader of WindClan, she-cat. Flakestar - Leader of RiverClan, tom. Lilybreeze - Evil-hearted sister of Hawklight. Duckfoot - Brother of Heartfeather, once a warrior of ThunderClan, now a rogue. Maisy - Duckfoot's girlfriend. Iceclaw, Frostwing, Barkfoot, Foxtail, Eagleheart, Falconflight, Sunflower, and Darktalon - warriors of ThunderClan. Heartfeather - Med cat of ThunderClan, She-cat. ( Falls in love with Hawklight.) These characters were edited by me, Violetwing. VioletwingFly away with me! 13:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC) 19:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Prologue Moonlight covered the forest. Jclay251 14:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hawklight and Heartfeather two medicine cats sat together in a clearing. "They must not know we are in live," commented Heartfeather. "If they do we will be in trouble." "Well, we are," Hawklight sighed. "We can't just let it go 'cause it's forbidden, you know. All this warrior code and Clan loyalty stuff is getting on my back. You know what, hun, why don't we just, like, go together, you know? Just you and me?" "You know, sweetie, you're right. We'll meet at Fourtrees tomorrow, okay? I want a good cover story so no one will get suspicious or anything. Thank StarClan I have Brownear to take my place. I know my Clan matters to me, but....." "I matter more?" "You're so self-centered, Hawklight!" Heartfeather laughed, cuffing him over the ear playfully. "But, I guess, yeah." Hawklight purred. "I know, right?" he mewed. "But anyway, meet me at Fourtrees, and if anyone asks, say you're on a hunting patrol, OK, hun?" "Okay, Hawklight! Bye!" "Bye!" As she padded off, she felt a surge of guilt. After all, her Clan did mean a lot to her! She had always been close friends with the toms, and what would her girlfriends think? Especially Iceclaw. She was SO picky about things. And Foxtail already kind of liked her. She wished she could love him the way she loved Hawklight - if only she wasn't a medicine cat, it would make things so much easier. She glanced up at Silverpelt. Oh, StarClan, please let me get away with this. Suddenly the sky seemed, and she was surrounded in a ring of silvery moonlight. A silvery-blue cat with shining blue eyes appeared before her. "Bluestar?" She had never known the legendary leader of ThunderClan personally, but had heard tales of her from her grandfather, Lionblaze. "Heartfeather, I know what you're thinking," she whispered. "I know that you're in love, Heartfeather. I made the same mistake myself. But just listen to your heart, or some things could go horribly wrong. And always remember these words." Then she vanished in silver mist. Heartfeather stood still for a second, her beautiful ginger-and-white fur standing on end. Then she understood, and padded off into the night. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Epilogue Category:Fan Fictions